


Bunny

by Lokis_Little_Kitten



Category: Lady Loki - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, BDSM, Bondage, Dom - Freeform, Dom sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Female Protagonist, FxF, Lady Loki, Little Girl - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Love, Mistress, Mommy Dom, Original Character - Freeform, Praise, female dom, female sub, humiliaton, lokis little kitten, mdlg, mention of rape, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Little_Kitten/pseuds/Lokis_Little_Kitten
Summary: When the royal princes Loki and Thor hear about a maiden being a virgin they make a bet who can have sex with her first. Loki, however, finds out Edie is a lesbian and so changes into her female form. This is only just the start...





	Bunny

Edie walks into the kitchen and grabs her food. All the maidens that eat in this hour are already seated at the large wooden table. Edie quickly joins them and smiles. ‘’Hey there,’’ Aaron smiles at her. ‘’Hey, how was your day,’’ Edie replies grabbing some bread and dousing it in her soup. 

 

‘’Fine, how was yours?’’ Edie nods quickly after taking her first bite. ‘’It was fine as usual. What were you talking about before I so rudely interrupted you?’’ Loni chuckles a bit and looks at the other as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. 

 

‘’Our first time,’’ she then smirks. Edie her eyes widen and she quickly looks at her soup again. Edie was youngest by five years unwed. She only came of age last year after all. She just got the job her because the queen took pity in her since both her parents died half a year ago. 

 

‘’Now that we’re on the topic anyway, what about you. Who, what, when, how?’’ Edie shakes her head. ‘’I ehm. Nope. I never actually-’’ ‘’You haven’t,’’ Vester the youngest maiden after Edie asks. ‘’I only came of age last summer,’’ Edie quickly defends. 

 

In reality, there was a  _ very  _ different reason for Edie not having a lover yet. She wasn’t overly keen on sharing this, however, since it wasn’t the most accepted. She never had a particular interest in men, just in general. Many women had caught her eye in the meantime though but she would never admit such a thing. 

 

‘’Never did I expect that, you’re such a pretty girl,’’ Aaron speaks rather surprised. ‘Well, no one caught my eye when I did come of age and when my parents passed…’’ Aaron nods a little. ‘’Oh well.’’ The conversation quickly moves on to Edie her relieve. 

 

The rumour about her still being a virgin did spread quickly, however. Soon even the royal princes knew about it. This struck their interest, especially Thor and Loki’s. 

 

‘’What does it matter? She’s a virgin what are you going to do about it,’’ Sif sighs when the brother starts again. ‘’Well, we did come up with a fun bet,’’ Loki grins. Sif frowns deeply while Fandral leans forward. 

 

‘’Whoever beds her first wins,’’ Thor explains with a grin. ‘’And are we allowed to play along,’’ Fandral grins with a smug look on his face. ‘’No, it is between Thor and I since we would have an… unfair advantage with us being royals.’’ Fandral rolls his eyes. 

 

‘’You’re just scared you’re going to lose from me,’’ he chuckles with a slight growl. Little did he know he had more chance of losing to Sif than to one of the brothers. ‘’It was Thor his idea,’’ Loki snarls back. 

 

‘’Besides,’’ he then continues, ‘’we wouldn’t want five people ganging up on her every day.’’ Fandral just sits back and rolls his eyes once more. ‘’Also, we are not allowed to blackmail or rape her obviously!’’ 

 

The next day Thor decided to make his move confident that the small maiden would love to lose her virginity to someone with the status as himself. However when he invited her in she quickly but politely declined and ran off. 

 

He tried again in the afternoon cornering her but she now straight up told him she was absolutely not interested. She ducked under his arm and escaped once again to leave an annoyed Thor behind. 

 

When he turns around and turns the corner he finds a smirking Loki leaned against the wall. ‘’No luck yet, brother,’’ he grins almost cat-like. ‘’Shut up Loki.’’ Thor thunders away and soon the air is filled with rain and lightning.

 

Loki takes a day to leave Edie to herself so she can calm down from Thor his advances that caused a few days of rain. So he eventually asks for her to come and clean his room. Usually, the Royals are out when the girls go in to clean but this time when Edie comes in Loki is sat at his desk staring at the door. 

 

‘’Oh, I can come back my prince,’’ Edie whispers when she walks in. ‘’No, I arranged it that I can be here. Don’t be bothered by my presence.’’ ‘’Yes, my prince.’’ Edie quickly starts her chores. When she is cleaning his desk Loki goes aside for her.  

 

‘’There have been quite some rumours about you for such a little maiden,’’ Loki suddenly speaks which slightly scares her. ‘’There are,’’ she asks as she cleans the desk with a special bee wax cloth. 

 

‘’Why yes.’’ Edie turns around to suddenly be face to face with Loki’s chest. He puts his hands on the desk to corner her with a slight smirk. ‘’Oh,’’ is all Edie manages. 

 

‘’Do you know the rumours?’’ Edie just shakes her head as she can’t manage to make a sound. ‘’That you’re still a virgin. I could… liberate you from those rumours. Prove them false.’’ He leans in even closer to her touching her nose with his. 

 

‘’I thank you for your gracious offer but I will have to decline.’’ Loki’s smirk fades but he doesn’t let her go. ‘’Why, am I not good enough for you. Nor is Thor, then who is?’’ Edie swallows and looks at the ground.

 

‘’It isn’t you, it’s me,’’ she declines again. ‘’Look at me when I speak.’’ Quickly Edie looks up at him again. ‘’Weak excuse. Tell me the truth,’’ Loki spits out besides not sensing a lie, still,  he doesn’t sense the truth either. 

 

‘’Truly it  _ isn’t  _ you, it  _ really is  _ me,’’ Edie tries again with a pleading look on her face. Loki doesn’t seem to grasp it exactly. ‘’I’m just not attracted to you,’’ she then carefully speaks scared of the reaction. ‘’Why not,’’ he growls. 

 

‘’Well, it’s… You’re a man…’’ It then finally clicks for Loki. ‘’Oh, so you play for the other team then? How interesting.’’ Loki smirks widely which makes Edie wonder what he has in play for her now. 

 

Suddenly a green glimmer surrounds Loki and seems to swallow him up. Only when it washes away once more Loki re-appears but he’s not a man anymore. He had turned himself in a woman, a rather pretty one. 

 

‘’Is this to your liking,’’ she asks with a silky voice that rolls down her perfectly slim lips. ‘’I… You’re… You… How?’’ Edie can’t find the words to describe what she is feeling now. ‘’Not what I asked,’’ Loki purrs, ‘’does this form please you?’’ 

 

Quickly Edie nods her head while scanning Loki’s new appears. Still tall and lean but now two medium sized breast and curvy hips have added themselves. A silky green dress is still hiding most of her curves for now. 

 

‘’I want to hear you.’’ ‘’Yes, you’re beautiful,’’ Edie finally admits then. ‘’How nice of you to tell me such but from now on I want you to call me Mistress.’’ Edie nods once more and swallows. ‘’Yes… Mistress.’’ 

 

Then Loki presses her lips firmly on the young girls as to nearly swallowing her up. Edie couldn’t do anything but take what Loki gives her. Her hands grab the desk behind her to keep her up while he knees start to tremble from the contact she so longed for. 

 

Loki grabs her waist and pulls her even closer. Edie feels like she is choking on Loki’s scent and being. She whines into Loki’s mouth as she grabs his shoulders in another weak attempt to stay upright. This gives Loki the chance to grab Edie’s ass and squeeze to earn another pained whine. 

 

‘’M… Mistress pl-please,’’ Edie begs with a strained voice which makes Loki’s heart hurt. It sounds like she might cry if Loki doesn’t take action soon. ‘’Get to the bedroom and strip,’’ Loki breaths into the kiss and rips herself away from the girl. Edie whines but does as Loki says. 

 

She runs off quickly to follow order. Something rises in Loki when she hears the patting of feet towards her room while she goes handle some business. ‘’What am I starting,’’ she mumbles while staring in the direction Edie disappeared to. 

 

When Edie arrives she starts to take off her dress with shaking fingers. Her head is too foggy to much to think about the fact that she is about to strip naked in the Princess’ bedroom. All of this is just  _ so  _ incredible but amazing. 

 

When her dress is to the floor she is left in just her knickers and stocking. Loki walks in when she hooks her thumbs under the band of her first stocking Loki smiles at how innocent she is. Edie had quickly turned around with wide eyes and slight fear on her face. 

 

‘’Don’t let me stop you, I want all of it off,’’ Loki purrs which spurs the young girl. When she is finally naked she just stands there awkwardly. She wants to cover herself up but a look from Loki quickly stops that nonsense. 

 

‘’Such a pretty girl,’’ Loki smiles and walks up to Edie who is trembling even worse now. ‘’I can’t wait to have you at my mercy.’’ Loki takes her hand and gently leads her to the bed. ‘’Lay down, little one, feet apart and legs spread. Show me all of you.’’ 

 

Edie swallows thickly and her head starts to spin even more so than it did before. Her knees tremble terribly but she does manage to get to the bed and do as Loki asked from her. She shows her clean shaven, glistening cunt to the Princess who can’t believe what she is seeing. 

 

So pretty and deliciously looking. Loki can barely believe how much the girl manages to spark inside of her. ‘’Oh my… Such a pretty you are for me.’’ Loki moves in close again with a grin. Edie is rather flushed all over her body and her hands are already grabbing the sheets in desperation to be touched. 

 

Loki lays her hands on Edie’s knees as she bents over between her legs to kiss between her breast. Edie whines once more that makes Loki believe the poor girl might cry before the end of this, something she longs to achieve. 

 

Quickly she kisses down to that lovely spot between Edie’s legs. ‘’You smell so good, pet, how do you taste,’’ Loki coos her breath touching Edie’s glistening cunt. ‘’T-taste?’’ Loki chuckles a bit at her innocence. ‘’Shall we find out?’’ Before Edie can even answer Loki already dives in, to first kiss Edie’s clit but then starts to lick. 

 

Edie let’s out a whine with trembling lip as a sensation she never felt surges through her body. Loki smiles and then just starts to suck on Edie’s clit having the girl twist and shudder in pleasure. ‘’Mistress,’’ Edie moans out in high whines, ‘’Mistress, thank you. Thank you. Thank,’’ Those two words keep rolling from her lips as a prayer to hurt Loki’s heart. 

 

Her poor little girl had been starved from touches for so terribly long and now she is thanking her Mistress like she just gave her the gift of life. Her twisting goes as far as that Loki has to wrap her arms around the girl's thighs to keep her close. 

 

Within minutes Edie orgasms and soon a second one follows. Cries and moans leave the girls mouth and then after the second orgasm, Loki can hear her cry. She looks up to find her little girl’s face full of tears and her lip trembling. 

 

‘’My dear pet, what are you crying over,’’ Loki asks and crawls over Edie to kiss her forehead. The young maiden reaches out for Loki longing for a simple touch. ‘’I don’t know… I need you. Thank you.’’ Loki kisses Edie once more since she is in such clear desperation for it. 

 

Edie wraps her arms and legs around Loki as she cries in the kiss. The kiss is loving but desperate. Teeth clash together as tongue play with one another in a fight for dominance that is easily won by Loki. 

 

‘’My pretty girl,’’ Loki whispers when she pulls away and wipes away some tears. ‘’You’re okay. You’re not alone nor do you need to hide around me.’’ Edie her lip still trembles as if she wants to start crying again. 

 

‘’You will have to change back again, soon.’’ Lok rolls off of Edie but invites her onto her lap, a position Edie shyly takes. Loki pulls her even closer and kisses her neck. ‘’I’m royal love, no one can tell me what to do. If I chose to stay in this form for forever no one will be able to change that. Don’t worry pet.’’

 

Loki hushes her pet and coos her asleep with kind words and a slight rocking motion. She also throws a blanket over the younger girl to keep her warm. 

 

Then a knock echoes to her room making Loki smile cockily. ‘’Why yes?’’ Loki looks at the door as Thor walks in. When he sees the two women, of one naked, he frowns deeply. 

 

‘’What is the meaning behind this? What have you done, this was not in our agreement.’’ Loki just looks down and smiles. ‘’Let’s call it even brother since I had an  _ unfair advantage  _ after all. Our little maiden turns out to be gay, but hush since she is quite shy.’’ 

 

Thor just turns around and thunders away a storm beginning not long after. Loki would have to explain to her mother what caused the sudden rain but she didn’t worry about that yet, just her little Edie. 


End file.
